thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Keenhorn
Harmony Keenhorn belongs to MangoSmoothie06. Do not use them without their permission. Tribute Form Name: Harmony Keenhorn Age: 17 Starsign: Capricorn Gender: Female District: 1 Appearance: Quite long blonde hair that reaches up to her chest. She’s got pale skin. She has bluish-green eyes. She’s well-fed, being from a Career district. Personality: She’s a very ditzy girl. She likes to goof around. She doesn’t really boast too much about her appearance, but she does like to look pretty. She can be a bit of an airhead sometimes, but she tries to make good decisions. She cares for people that she loves, and she’s a big softy for romance. Occupation: Nothing/Career Training Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Reaping Clothes: A black crop-top with a white silky cardigan over the top with a dark grey scarf wrapped around her neck and dark brown pants, held with a black belt. She’s wearing beige boots. What She Thinks Of The Games: She likes them Interview Angle: To be very flirty and cute to the Capitol Games Strategy: In the Bloodbath, she’ll get her hands on an axe then start fighting immediately.She’ll stick with those Careers for as long as possible, trying to gain sponsors while doing so. If the Careers turn on her, she’ll just make a run for it. Strengths: She’s generally a pretty girl, she has good upper-strength to wield an axe and she’s very fast on her feet. Weaknesses: Not very intelligent, she’s quite easy to scare and she’s not that great at survival Weapons: Axe, Throwing Axe, Throwing Knife Fears: Losing her boyfriend, her family being disappointed in her Tokens: A silver ring that her boyfriend gave her as a promise ring (Seen in her RL) Alliance: Careers Backstory Harmony is your average, pretty girl in One. She was born to two loving parents, who had a great-paying jobs to provide a good life for their daughter. She grew up as an only child, trained from the age of 5 as a Career, destined to win. Her preferred weapon was an axe, and for her 9th birthday, Harmony was given a golden axe with a single, small diamond studded at the top. She fell in love with it, and it was the axe she always trained with it. Once Harmony was submitted into school, she found that she wasn’t much of a scholar student. She’d rather be fiddling around with her pencil, passing around notes to her classmates while the teachers pretended not to notice. There was a new kid at school one day. He was a kind-hearted guy with a love of sports. He could’ve been the next Volunteer, but he loved his family too much to be separated. This guy is Jason. This Jason became Harmony’s friend…then eventually…they dated. They really thought that one day, they would get married. Harmony also had a few friends, but her best friend was Alyssa. Unlike Harmony, Alyssa didn’t really care about she looked. Instead of wanting to be a Victor, Alyssa (or as Harmony calls her, Ally) wanted to pursue more of a casual job, like a diamond-carver or a jewellery maker. They’re really good friends though. Relationships Mother, Father, Jason (Boyfriend), Alyssa (Friend) Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 1 Category:Female Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer